


Extreme makeover: Vampire Edition

by DeathDaisy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humor, game show, just a crack fic really, plot what plot?, the case of the mysterious cue cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon & Katherine hosts? Stefan as stage Manager-Director? Klaus Modeling? Mysterious cue-cards? Alaric and Jenna are...? Dead people walking? What happened to Mystic Falls! Tune in for a night you won't forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake enthuthiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Me and My Amazing Friend T1gerCat (overon FF) wrote this collab, i hope u enjoy it! Typo's can happen even with two people checking it so erm everything in this chapter is my errors ok? so, she wrote some chapters i wrote some we both edited it lets hope u guys like it!
> 
> We own nothing! well except some useless items here and their..

"Welcome, guys and gals of Mystic falls and anyone else who's watching this waste of time!" Katharine said into her microphone

"now Katharine what did we say about fake enthusiasm?" Damon asked sarcastically into his microphone

"um, nothing dearest Damon" Katharine said rolling her eyes

"what ever, why are we even doing this?" Damon raised his eyebrows

" 'caz non of these humans can host a proper makeover show without ruining it" she pouted

"true..true"

"guys I hate to cut in but where on Air" Jeremy says from behind the camera.

Almost instantly Katharine and Damon stand up right, got their cue card, all in smiles

"welcome to this waist of time!" Katharine started

Damon elbowed her.

"what she meant is that your watching Extreme makeover! Vampire Edition!" Damon said

"so our contestants are… human or so we think.. Elena Gilbert!" Kat said

Elena walked down the cat walk

Yes, we were in the town's square, with a makeshift catwalk, while the rest of the town sat on ether sides.

when Elena finally finished her entrance.

"and little miss Witchy Bonnie Bennet!" Katharine announced again

"uh, did I forget to mention that Katharine is the host?" Damon said non chantly sitting in a chair with 'Salvatore' written across it.

"and Finally, Barbie, Caroline Forbes!" Katharine said

Caroline walked down blowing kisses to the audience and sitting in her custom made 'pink' chair, next to Elena and Bonnie.

"and our model, the person who can make this happen, Rosemary!" Katharine said

Everyone waited for anyone to walk down the catwalk. no one did.

"I just got some info" Damon said as he blurred in front of the camera, pushing Katharine out of the way.

"what smarty?" Katharine asked not interested

"in the light of Jules's bite, thank you for that by the way" the camera pointed at Jules who hung her head in shame.

"I was trying to kill you!" Jules said.

"believe me we all did" Katharine muttered, but Damon ignored them.

"anywho, since Klaus was being all so generous, he gave her his blood now we hope you a quick recovery rose!" Damon ended and walked back to his spot.

"Damon said it, Klaus was being Generous…wait, since he's in a giving mood, who wants to see him get a make over?or three of them?"

The Crowd roared in agreement

"then its settled! Klaus get down here!" Elijah said? Carrying his brother down the cat walk

Klaus muttered some thing that mic didn't get.

"so anyways, what contest would be without your judges? Welcome to the catwalk, Elena's aunt slash guardian! Non-Dead Jenna and your local teacher! Alaric! What better to judge than a teacher him self?" Katharine announced

"seriously who writes these cue cards?" Damon asked

Katharine shrugged turning to Stefan who was next to Jeremy, he also shrugged both turning back to Damon.

"huh, im going to find out" Damon said as he burred out of the way

"While he's going to find out, Elijah! Make he people in this crowd, write down what they want Klaus to dress up as! Who knows what it could be! .."

Katherine muttered the last part while giving Elijah a fish bowl shaking her head lightly. Elijah took it and run to the audience in Vampire speed and came back in a blink. Everybody wrote down what they wished for and hopefully it would get picked.

"Well, since this is a crazy little town, were supernatural creatures are more than their actual people/hunters, don't be so surprised if 'Marge Simpson' got chosen"

Just then, a 'human' said actualy screamed "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" then she ran out.

Katharine just shook her head. Elijah gave Katharine the bowl and she started to shuffle inside.

"And Elena Gilbert, my who-knows-how-many-times grand-daughter, you got…"

She picked out the paper and read.

"Velma from Scooby-Doo! Make it work!"

She said quoting project Runaway's Tim Gunn.

"And witchy Sabrina you got…wow the irony, you got Draco Malfoy! Whoes also a wizard, wizard witch got it?" Kat said getting into a laughing fit, making a whole lot of the audience to laugh, For no reason (besides Stefan pressing the applause button which is what actually made them laugh, as the self appointed stage manager).

"Anyhow, who is left, ah! Caroline you got…Barbie!" Kat announced again. Right then, drum roll rung around the town square.

"Yea way to go sound people, just a tiny bit late"

Katharine said then turned to the camera

"That's it for now, on to commercials then we'll be back with more MAKEOVERS!"

"That's our punch line?" Jeremy asked

"That sentence made no sense what so ever" Stefan said as Jeremy nodded.

"Didn't find the stupid ignorant stupid idiot human who wrote these stupid annoying cue cards!" Damon said, his outfit soaked in water. But no one dared to ask…

The cameras switched of air, everyone visibly relaxed.

A commercial for some sort of car played on the large sheet behind them that during this whole time was housing messages like 'vampires rock' & 'be a vampire's pet. It's fun!'


	2. Who invited who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commercial Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY! i also typed this thing up, Cat edited it a whole lot so it would be readable ;) again my errors, erm what else? oh! we dont own anything! (if u didnt figure it out yet) but we do own that crazy girl (or she's some of the minor minor minor nameless people) or the barbie girl song..

The cameras went off air and cheesy music was on allowing the whole town to move a little to stretch their legs.

We however, will focus on the main characters and not the nameless people.

* On stage *

"I think we explained everything" Katharine said

"this is stupid" Damon said coming out from wardrobe in a non-soaked outfit

"how did you get all wet anyway?" Jeremy asked

"apparently I went to a place filled in water" Damon shrugged him of in his usual snarky way, showing us in his thoughts: on how he ran after a person and ended up putting them on fire only to end up covered in fire-fighting foam that became water...

"smart answer" Kat said rolling her eyes

"aren't you supposed to get a dress change?" Damon sarcastically said

"oh yea! See ya guys after" Katharine said happily walking of behind the curtain "on second thought" she blurred back with a nice think stake plunging it deeply in Klaus' chest.

"that's handy" Jeremy noted

"well now he won't run away" Katharine said putting him in a pink leach and giving the end at the leash to Damon who looked disgusted by the bubblegum shade of the leash.

Then she disappeared behind the curtain. No one dared to ask, they enjoyed seeing the mighty old vampire in uhh a coma.

Click click click

Those were the sounds of katharines heels clicking against the floor as she hummed the'Barbie girl' song.

"hey Ems!" Kat said in a happy tone that could easily rival Caroline's, walking into the wordrob department

"Hi there, kat!" non other than Emily Bennet answered

"how's the quality time with Bon going?"

"good, good, this century is weird"

"oh tell me about it!" Kat exclaimed

Emily Bennet was 'the' wordrob department, and from her thoughts its obvious that this bennet witch wanted revenge from Katharine, why no one is completely sure, and she knew exactly what to do.

All it took was Magic, trust, and wardrobe department. Oh lets not forget hideous un-Katharine-ish dresses.

That was a key word.

Katharine went behind the divider sliping off the black thigh length shimmering dress throwing it at a lit fireplace.

Katrina Petrova never wears the same clothes twice.

And wearing the 'thing' Emily passed her.

Then a shrilling scream was heard.

But Emily had cast a spell to make to room sound proof unfortunately that didn't cover our sensitive ears.

With an annoyed face, Kat walked out in a light blue, poka doted dress, with a brownish bow in the middle.

Emily stiffened her laughter and said "oops, wrong century".

Pushing a certain vampire into the dressing room again. Handing her a canary yellow dress. with a tutu.

Again Kat screamed, Ems covered her sensitive witchy ears and so did we.

Emily decided to finally give her the right dress. The rest of those ugly dresses are for later.

She handed her a midnight blue mini dress, off the shoulder.

Kat inspected it first happy with it, she went to slip it on.

* on stage *

Alaric and Jenna where sitting on the judging table, at the end of the catwalk, happily saying stupid meaningless words only people in love say when alaric saw his ex wife

"erm who invited Isoble?" Alaric asked

"I don't know, its defiantly not me" Jenna said as she sighed

"it was me" non other than Logan said winking at Jenna who gave him the stink eye and a once over

"who invited you?" Alaric asked

"no one the whole town is here remember?" he shot back

"ugh some body please drink him up?" jenna said choosing to be annoyed rather than jealous

"why we would do that? We'd just get poisoned" Damon said breezing by.

"True that true that" kat said joining them.

Damon, tired from this conversation - and needing to make Jenna like him again - grabbed a cross bow and shot Logan.

Jenna looked impresed, Alaric wondered where he got a cross bow and if he could get one, Kat ,wait, she doesn't care.

"blame Anna for changing him" Damon shrugged off and have the crossbow to alaric who started touching and fondling it making Jenna unhappy.

the human who ran out earlier (marge simpson part) came back, screamed, and ran out again.

"anyhow you owe me" Damon said to Jenna and Alaric

* Stefan and Jeremy *

"we just got a new cue-card set!" Jeremy told Stefan who nodded.

"and on that bomb shell, we end our commertials!" Anna said

"did u just have to say that?" Jeremy said poking her side.

"5..4..3...2.." Stefan said putting his headset on...


	3. Imma Barbie girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie.

Caroline aka Barbie makeover

Caroline stood up and took hold of Klaus's - now - hot pink studded leash that Damon had placed around his neck, right after Katherine had stabbed him in the chest with a nice thick stake to keep him compliant.

Then she 'mysteriously' disappeared behind the curtains.

 _Aqua's Barbie Girl_  blasted around the stage, in full volume.

"Ladies and gents, please give it up for…" Katherine said like a professional announcer

"Umm Katherine, we don't have a live performance…its just a CD" He said rolling his eyes.

The camera flipped to backstage where Klaus was standing motionless with a robe wrapped around him and a hot pink towel covering his head.

Caroline was dancing around him working on his face.

On a  _close-up_  we could see she was applying some makeup, hot pink lipstick, some pink eye shadow and blush.

"Mm, what should you wear Klaus? Mr. big bad vampire  _hmm_ " She said in a baby voice as she tapped her chin.

You could practically see a light bulb above her head as she hurried into the huge walk in closet taking random, or so  _we_  thought things into her hand.

Vampire speed  _helped_.

Suddenly the backstage camera switched off and the projector on the catwalk switched on again.

As the music reached its  _crescendo_  Caroline and Klaus came back.

She pulled the towel and the leash off and tore the stake off letting Klaus magically wake up from his ' _death_ '.

He looked at himself, through the tree way mirror on the left, and groaned.

He was wearing a hot pink suit with silver stitching over a black silk dress shirt.

On his head was a long wavy blond wig  _almost_  identical to Caroline's real hair.

He used his hand to pull a stray lock out of his eyes and saw his normally short nails were replaced with long, fake ones.

Painted in the same shade of hot pink as his suit.

"Come on now! Stand up!" Caroline enthusiastically said

He shook his head  _losing_  the ability to talk all of a sudden.

He tried to stand up but couldn't. On his feet was a pair of silver 18 inch high heel strapped securely around his ankles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, or lack of gentlemen these days" Katherine started

"no one is as  _gentlemanish_  as me theses days" Arrogant Damon suddenly appeared

"yea… _rigggghhhhtt_ " Katherine shock her head "Klaus as Barbie!"

Klaus was pushed down the cat walk by Caroline. He refused to move until bonnie the witch gave him a nice brain shock and he started walking down the long catwalk, swaying his hips and all that jazz praying silently not tomisstep and fall.

He did while trying to make a ' _stylish turn'._

"What the hell?"

He could  _not_  turn in the pair of Caroline's silver 18 inch high heels and hissed angrily towards Caroline who simply nodded to bonnie who in turn gave him another brain shock.

Klaus muttered "Why me?"

Making Stefan snort in laughter.

And then he finally managed to get up and walk back.

Katherine was leaning in Damon's arms  _laughing_  her heart out unable to keep on commenting.

This time the crowd joined her in laughter without Stefan's  _little_  help.

When Katharine clamed down a tad she looked at her cue card.

"who writes those damn things?"


	4. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commercial

As soon as lights above the catwalk were off, Katherine had finally stopped laughing and pulled out of Damon's arms.

A series of pictures started playing on the sheet behind the catwalk.

It was of famous Disney couples that went in sync with the song that started playing. 'Kiss me' by Tha Cardigans.

A collective groan was heard and light pink light started going over the audience.

Sometimes it would stop on a pair or two peoples sitting next to each other and project them on the sheet with words like 'kiss' and 'mwah' written on them.

The very first pair it stopped on was John Gilbert who looked really excited, and Liz Forbes who looked as if she had bitten an extra sour lemon.

On the sheet we could see John inching in while Liz was itching away until she was almost reclined on the person on her side.

John pursed his lips and moved in for the kill but she pulled out her gun and cocked it.

Panicked John returned to his seat and she sat straighter and on a whim turned on the man she was almost reclined on and plated one on his lips.

Detective Carlton Lassiter (from Phych) looked shocked and ran out of the park muttering.

"sometimes I really prefer that psychic Spencer, how could he set me up like that" Liz shrugged.

Then the light moved on to the unnamed residents of Mystic Falls stopping once on the baker owner man and the candy store lady.

Then it moved to the main supporting cast and stopped on Alaric and his ex-wife Isobel.

Isobel was smiling a smile that normally belonged to the cat that ate the canary, Isobel kissed Alaric only to fall forward as an angry Jenna pulled her man back and punched Isobel straight in her nose causing Isoble to fall on the ground

"you'll pay for the new nose biatch" Isobel screeched

Jenna just flipped her the bird and wiped the hooker red lipstick from Alaric's lips who had wisely remained quiet.

Back to the random cast, some random people, namely a guy we just saw once getting his car cleaned by the cheerleaders and some woman walking her dog.

Then the light went to the camera crew where both Jeremy and Stefan ducked quickly, but the light remained on Jeremy who reluctantly kissed the woman next to him. It was Anna.

As the light didn't move he turned to his other side and saw Vicki.

"A ghost three-way, oh-kay?" he said and kissed both girls while Stefan rolled obediently his eyes not seeing anyone there but Jeremy himself.

A quick ran through the random people that don't get more than 5 seconds of screen time, to land on Katherine who was alone, till in faster than blinking a Copperhead sparkly pale vampire was next to her smiling broadly.

she shook her head bored and waited as the final lines of the song were heard.

Edward Cullen leaned in saying his famous 'hold very still' line but Katherine just sighed and spoke.

"Go back to the ceiling with the rest of the light fixture Discoball" she grabbed him by the collar and smashed him by the light fixtures, ending their scene in a broken heart.

Damon came on the winking and sending a kiss to the audience.

Every single female human, vampire and werewolf alike (along with some stray cats and birds) fainted automatically.

A heart enclosed his face on screen and he said quoting porky pig "that's all folks"

"too bad that wont air" Kat commented

"and we're back in 5...4...3..2.." Stefan said


	5. Scooby Doo where are you?

Elena aka Velma

Next was the seemingly human Elena who took the leash from Damon as he gave her one of his most charming smiles causing Stefan to growl unhappily but Elena and Katherine shared an eye roll.

Someone had changed the backstage changing room and had a dark green theme with flowers and scenes from Scooby doo painted on the walls.

"groovy" Elena muttered

She guided Klaus to stand in the middle. she stripped him allowing the audience to see he had a paid of fiery red/blue boxers on with an 'S' stitched on the front.

"superman, my dopplegangerish" she muttered and quickly wiped the makeup off his face and tore the fake nails off.

If Klaus could speak or even think at that moment he would comment that Elena could easily get a job at the Gestapo questioning force.

Swiftly she worked on some natural makeup on him putting on a great deal of mascara and three different shades of red lip glosses.

Smiling she plopped a brown bob wig down and a pair of big dorky glasses on his eyes

"I hope he can see with these" she said in a rare moment of sympathy for the vampire but was quickly washed off and she danced her way to the vast closets.

She grabbed a pair or red knee length shorts, the same shade as his lip-gloss and put them on him and an orange sweater in the shade of firefighters love.

A pair of red knee high woolen shorts and on a whim she replaced the brown loafers she had thought off for a pair of brown piptoe.

They were completely ridiculous with the woolen socks.

she admired her handiwork and gave a thumbs up to the camera.

~Focus on the stage~

Elena and Klaus appeared under the theme from Scooby doo and mimicking Caroline she pulled off the leash and stake.

Klaus tried horrified to make a run for it but the high heels caused him to fall on his face, once again.

Elijah picked him up and placed him on the start of the catwalk and shoved him forwards.

As Klaus hurried down the catwalk hoping to make his torture last less and partially blind thanks to the glasses.

"awe! Here you have it! Adorable Klaus!" Damon said, then looked spekticly his cue cards.

To notice that they were Katharine's.

"oh Damon we mixed up our- oh.." Katharine said coming out of the curtain giving damon his cue cards.

She yet again had changed her dress this time, it was white with the rainbow on the top side.

"now she tells me" Damon said sarcastically

"I have a question though, is there a romantic relationship between Velma and Shaggy?" Katharine read.

"how should I know?" Damon replayed

"is it just me or is Klaus dressing up as girls all the time? Barbie…Velma.." Kat trailed off

Damon shrugged and said "ask those oh-too-creative people of Mystic Falls.."

"well we've got Draco Malfoy coming up soon! Stay tuned and listen to these tunes!" Katrina trailed off.

groovy music blasted, Stefan cut short, unable to keep listening to those horrible sounds ever again

"well at least that's a better catch phrase" Stefan said

Jeremy shock his head 'no' Stefan sighed

"who wrote that anyway?" Damon asked

"ask who ever wrote these stupid cue cards! Its defiantly the same person" Kat said rolling her eyes.

"if we ever find him/her.." Damon sarcastically added then trailed off for horror effect.


	6. Boosting these damn Ratings

The camera's stopped rolling. Again.

"why does he have to fall each time?" Katharine asked, as if walking in heel for the first few times is easy.

"we will think of it as high-fiving the catwalk" Damon said

"besides it boosts up our ratings!" Jeremy added looking at some sorta chart

"it does, but I think people thought they where dressing up Rose" Kat noted

"yea 'caz this nutty town is dressing up the dude as Barbie and Velma" Damon said containing his laughter.

"might, we're having a new segment starting up" Stefan said putting his headset back on directing the light on the desk set up at the beginning of the cat walk.

Andy Star and Logan Fell walked out

Logan sitting in the chair while Andy sat on the desk itself.

"welcome to this news broadcast! We have the latest news for Vamps vs wolves, the newest killing techniques, how to reset werewolf bites and more to come!" Andy said in one breath

"A bite was given from Tyler Lockwood, the newbie werewolf to the arrogant Damon Salvatore and if you ask me he deserved it, Rosemary is healing from her bite which was cased by Jules who also wanted to kill a certain Mr. Salvatore but is still going to make it to our finally" Logan dished out

"so no real losses on both sides, ghosts coming back from deaths, Annabell and Victoria AKA Anna &Vicki were seen during a segment on this very show, deaths in Mystic Falls increased 9% today and Capitol still has no idea what's going on" Andy continued

Damon snored as Stefan smacked him to shut up.

Katherine smiled, twirling in her blood red dress not really caring what's happening. No one did.

Andy and Logan began animatedly talking about the newest killing items, but no one really cared, except Alaric , since he's the worst vamp hunter in the house.

"does this boost up out ratings too?" Stefan whispered to Jeremy

"kinda, it gives people a much needed break, bathroom break and water breaks" Jeremy whispered back, Stefan nodded satisfied.

Katharine looked at her new cue cards to notice something "oh my Damon come here!" she shushed the named vampire

"what is it Kat?" Damon said, a tad happy that someone pulled him away from the bordomness on the stage.

"look! These cue cards are signed!" she showed him their was a signature.

" 'xoxo-V-' what? Who's this? Mr. Vegetables?" Damon laughed

"no its Mr. Vacuum cleaner" Katherine said jokingly

"Mr. Vitamins" Damon sarcastically added

"Mr. Vervain" Katherine snapped at him

"Mrs. Venom" Damon snapped back

"ms. Vine" Katharine annoyingly said

They were now close to each other noses touching. But they were friends now in other situations who knows what would have happened

"Mr. Vanilla" Damon said normally

"ms. Valentine" Katherine smiled at their immatureness .

"who cares? What are we on Gossip girl?" Damon said annoyed.

"no its pretty little liars" Katherine rolled her eyes "the point is we may have a name"

"or its signed by a Vampire who wrote V to mess with us." Damon pointed out

"so your saying this is another dead end?" Katherine objected.

"No, not dead. Undead miss Katherine" Damon said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly a sound of an old typewriter started.

Damon toke down sheet behind them suddenly revealed Lexi writing the cue cards cackling.

"oops, he made me do it" Lexi said pointing to stefan and run to hide behind him.

"you should have seen your faces" Stefan laughed and hugged Lexi close bringing a scowl to Elena's face but he ignored her and her clinginess.

If she wanted to flirt with Damon he'd flirt with Lexi.

"that was…weird" Kat said.

Damon shrugged "do you think Logan's done?"asked as they walked away.

"we could always stake him you know" Kat said

"oh I know just wanted to torture him first, nobody shoots this Salvatore With wooden bullets and walks away to tell the tale" Damon smiled mishievuly

Katherine patted his shoulder turning back to Emily Bennet for yet another dress change.

Damon shaked his head at his ex turning on his heels back to the main stage.

"this is boring" Sheila other ways known as grams declared.

"no its not!" Greta snapped.

Logan was now ranting about Alaric and Jenna. With a lost looking Andy on his side.

Damon toke out the cross bow. Again. shooting Logan throw the heart. Killing him this time.

"now you owe me" Damon said as he passed the judging table.

"you have no authority to cut me young lady!" Sheila Bennet said angry.

"oh yea grandma?" Greta challenged putting her arm on her hip.

"no body talks to my grand - something - daughter like that!" Emily Bennet said coming out.

After she finished up with Kat.

"whoa hold up granny" dr. Jonas said stepping infrount on his daughter.

"who are you calling granny?" Bonnie said standing their too.

Everyone was looking at them now.

"Bonnie if you get in any kind of fight you will get disqualified" Stefan Said into his head set..

The named witch gritted her teeth.

"yo coz! Step down I'll take your spot!" non other that Lucy bennet declared

Bonnie happily stepped away

"now this boosts our ratings" Jeremy whispered to Stefan

"if only we can get them to fight…it would be like that fight from Harry Potter" Stefan whispered back

Jeremy tapped his chin while Stefan scratched his head.

Back to the on stage action, the Bennet witches where on one side and the Martin warlocks/witch on the other side of the catwalk.

Jeremy's face lit an evil smile and he spit his chewing gum and threw it over Lucy's shoulder to land on Greta's hair.

"Elena threatened to castrate me once because of this" he laughed to Stefan who shook his head

Like a theater's special effects, half of it was, the two families clashed.

Greta screamed and started attacking Lucy. Snow fell, fire blazed, wind blowed some of the audiences' hats off lowering the live audience's fun rate (which boosted the at home viewer rate, making Jer and Stef happy).

Luka Martin was using Bonnie's witchy energy.

"dude! Not cool" Damon said disqualifying him.

Grams and Lucy and the most powerful witch Emily were muttering some stuff from their memory.

while Dr. Martin was reading of his I-phone.

Apparently not all magic creatures can memories.

Soon, fireworks flew, sparks, light and all those stuff started up. that's when Stefan objected.

He did not wanna make his 'amazing' show burst out in flames.

"places everyone!" he shouted shooing the standing people into their respectable places.

Logan's dead body was taken out by two bulkily looking guys.

"and we're back in 5...4...3...2.."


	7. a Touch of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sprinkle some draco

Bonnie- aka Draco Malfoy

Once again, Klaus was staked, and on the leash.

Damon gave the teenage witch the leash and she trailed of to the backstage changing room, that was once again changed.

Now it looked like it came out straight from Hogwarts. Yes the school of witchcarft and wizardy.

Bonnie looked at the room in awe as she placed Klaus in the chair. She removed his makeup and went to get a blond wig

When she finally found one, she secured it on his head and gelled it all to thee back expertly.

Since no magic was allowed.

Next she opened the huge - now - old looking closet and toke an arm full of Hogwarts uniforms dress shirts, robes alike.

Then she opened her laptop, why no one knew.

"why the hell did she open the laptop?" Damon asked not censoring his words

"oh I dont know, to look at a top-less Tom Felton?" Kat suggested as everyone in the crowd simultaneously rolled their eyes

"wow this crowd is so…in sync" Damon said

Back to the backstage action, Bonnie was almost done with her non-witchy magic and was applying a layer of foundation to make his skin a bit like the Tom Felton's since well, he played Malfoy.

Happy with her work she toke off the leash to place a green tie. Then she tore off the stake making Klaus wake back up again.

"come on Klaus, twirl in front of the three way mirror!" Bonnie said

He recklessly walked up from the chair to the mirror to notice his robe that was flying around him in a cool way.

For the first time in this show, Klaus actually felt good about walking without heels, tho how would someone put heels on Draco Malfoy no one knew…

The Harry Potter theme song started as Klaus walked down the cat-walk looking cool in the fake fog that was around him.

He turned, without 'hi fiving' the cat walk, as Damon said in the previous commercial break.

It was actually injure-less.

"and that ladies and gents was our makeovers! Goodbye!" Katharine said spinning on her heels.

"Kat I hate to say this but you skipped a few cards" Damon said handing her the missing cards.

Katharine muttered something about being watched 24/7


	8. Finale

The lights went back on the catwalk where Katherine stood dressed in a different dress for the umpteenth time and now in a hot pink strapless dress with knee high black bouts.

"welcome back humans and supernatural beings to this useless show..." Damon started but Kat stepped in, elbowed him and started talking.

"where we get to makeover the oldest and the most unique vampire in history. Earlier in the show you people must have all smoked something because for some reason I have yet to understand you picked makeovers for a woman. Since Klaus is a man we ... well... kept the makeovers and you've seen them all." Katharine said rolling her eyes

"Now in the sheet behind us you will see the makeovers again and again and again and again, well you get the point - that will teach you to watch us and not having switched the channel for Top Gear" Damon scolded

"While our judges decide the new look of Klaus" Kat finished.

The focus turned from the couple on stage to the couple on the judging table.

They were whispering while looking photos.

"I liked him as Draco" Jenna said

"Draco is evil, Jenna" he pointed out

"So is Klaus" Jenna deadpanned and Alaric smiled and they turned to look at the last picture of Klaus as Velma.

"He definitely looks good in the preppy clothes" he said but Jenna shook her head

"Nah, he's almost cute in it..."

"I really liked the Barbie makeover"

Alaric said a moment later. Jenna looked at the picture of Klaus in the suit and almost gagged. then an Isobel-worthy smirk formed on her lips.

"If you're a good boy we may take it home with us"

The two disappeared under the table and as moans were heard Jeremy froze and threw up.

Stefan stopped mid-giggle and turned the camera buck to the stage.

Damon smirked "Remember our dear judges use condoms".

"we don't need a vampire/vampire hunter hybrid running around here, now do we?" Kat finished laughing.

"Now my little definitely inhuman contestants. You all know our fabulous prizes." Damon said

"A free dinner of your choice in Mystic Grill, because that is the only place to eat around here." Kat picked up.

"You can have the full most expensive menu or just suck the blood out of the busboy" Damon continued

The whole audience erupted in laughter (thank Stefan for that) while Caroline screeched and made a move to stand up but was pulled back down.

"And of course the prize we're all here to see - Klaus on full makeover" Damon said

"I am going to kill that Lexi!" Katherine muttered.

Lexi giggled hiding behind a chuckling Stefan. Elena glared at them but it went unnoticed by ... everyone.

** Back to the judges table **

Alaric and Jenna straightened their clothes as Rose came to take the envelope with the results.

"Are you healthy enough to take it to Damon?" Jenna asked concerned, Rose rolled her eyes.

"yea thanks for your concern" she said, a tad sarcastic, in her thick accent.

"hey, be nice. I am a hunter you know" Alaric said in his 'Oh-I-am-so-important' tone but Rose just rolled her eyes. Again.

"allegedly" she muttered and made a bee-line for the stage

She handed the envelope to Damon who kissed her hand.

Elena glared again but once again no-one paid any attention to her.

Kat took the envelope and donned a somber expression.

She turned to the three contestants while Damon let her have her fun and leaned against his chair. (remember in the first part)

"Now ladies... in this envelope we have our winner. One of you will be named the winner, and win the prize, and two of you will be out" She said impersonating Heidi Clum from 'Project Runway'.

Dramatic music started playing and all lights went to the three contestants with the makeover pictures of Klaus playing one after the other on the big screen.

Klaus whimpered in his chosen outfit but still hidden behind the curtain.

Elijah was sitting on the edge of his seat preparing to burst into laughter any second now.

The dramatic music went louder and louder.

"Ladies... the winner is... Not Elena. You lost your men to vampires far older than you *cough* Rose and Lexi *cough* and Klaus won't wear the ridiculous outfit you picked"

Elena frowned and sat back down under the booing sounds of the audience.

"music back on and loud" Jeremy whispered to the sound people.

"Ladies... the winner is...Caroline!" Katharine said enthusiastically

Caroline started jumping and down happily while Bonnie sat back down congratulating her other best friend.

Caroline went up the stage to receive her printed award from Katherine while Damon brought Klaus outside pulling him by his leash.

He handed Klaus to Elijah who was blue from laughing so hard.

He grabbed his older brother and left under the clapping sounds of the excited audience.

"that's my daughter - that's my daughter" Liz Forbes was saying proudly to anyone that would listen.

"That's is for now. Goodnight and please forget this ever happened" Kat and Damon said waving goodbye while compelling the audience to forget it all.

Camera's went off air and people scattered around not knowing why they where their.

"that's a wrap!" Stefan said getting his only 'director' moment.

"party at the boarding house" Damon said leading Katherine and Rose who seemed to get along.

"who wants to burn those cue cards?" Katherine asked

Damon and Rose raised their hands.

.

End


End file.
